


Our Own

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alex and Ethan are Bros, Basically everyone are bros, Brother Feels, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gabriel sort of likes humans, Gen, Noma and Alex are bros, Out of Character, Protective Michael, Protective Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Archangel Corps is a team of close nit soldiers,the very best of the best, a family of sorts who protects their own, and whether or not Michael wants to, he falls into that category as well. </p>
<p>And Gabriel, by extension. </p>
<p>OR, in which five times one or more of the Corps took it upon themselves to protect Michael (and Gabriel by association) and one time they protected one of the Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved this show but was scared to put any of my work for it out considering that most of the time my characters are way OOC, but I figures what the heck and decided to do one anyway. 
> 
> So yes the characters are a bit OOC, and its gonna be a but fuffy... Its my first so please be nice! 
> 
> I don't own Dominion either, don't know if that's neccessary to be said, but if I did there would deff be a season 3! And more of Alex and Michael! And Alex, Michael, and Gabriel! And Ethan cause he's all YOLO!
> 
> Anyway.....................................Hope you like it!!

"Ethan?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you say to trust you, please do me a favor"

"And that would be?"

"Tell me to run the other way"

There was an amused snort from above them and simultaneously the two soldiers looked up at the one currently taking them back up to safety. The Archangel was paying them no mind but had made it blatantly clear he was listening to every word they said. Upon no further noises from the angel they both turned to exchange looks once more, smirking. They had been fighting an 8ball who had somehow gotten into the outskirt of the city, had gotten taken over, and Ethan had had the great idea that to evade the enemy they should swan dive off the side of the roof top.

It had sounded like a great idea, until in the far distance Gabriel had pointed it out to Michael, and the archangel had spun around in time to see two of his favored lieutenants jumping over the side of the building. Gabriel had laughed at the expression he must have adorned as he jumped into the air swiftly speeding forward to catch the two before they crashed into the ground.

"That had to have been one of the dumbest things you two have ever done"

The deep tacturn voice interrupted them from their thoughts, that and the fact that they were then unceremoniously dropped in a heap on the floor right inside the large windows in the top of the Stratosphere. Michael crossed his arms over his chest as he stared the two soldiers down. Lieutenants Mack and Lannon exchanged looks once more, smiling as they both shook their heads.

"Nah, the tunnel still beats that"

Honestly, greatest soldiers his holy hiney.

* * *

Michael did not flinch at the diplomat as he got up into his personal space, not looking away from the front even as David Whele hissed at him some nonsense or other. His arms rested at his sides, hands minutely inching at his dual swords, he did not want to harm a human but this one seemed to make him want to double guess himself. Spittle splashed across his face as the other man started yelling. 

"Senator Wh--"

"Hey hey hey, back it up"

Hands shot out from beside him, and even the older human male looked surprised as he was shoved away, Michael turned slightly to look as Sgt Mack and Lt Griffen moved forward to block his view from the angered diplomat. David looked affronted that he was touched by a lower class, but the Archangel simply looked on as they glared forward. 

"Who do you think--"

"Keep your hands off him"

Everyone in the room knew that Michael did not need their help in protecting himself, but the Archangel Corps protected each other and whether he wanted to be or not the archangel himself was a member of the corps, at least in the eyes of the soldiers he commanded. He was under their protection and they were under his. 

"Tell me what to-"

"Are we going to have an issue here? We respectfully ask that you refrain from assaulting our commanding officer."

"I could have you stripped from your positions, right down to a nameless V1!"

Ethan Mack shrugged, "Lieutenant Lannon wasn't the only one to rise through the ranks."

Michael calmly clasped his hands behind his back, chin held high in the position any fine tuned warrior held themselves. Coolly and in control, he stepped for an inch. 

"Mack, Griffen, stand down"

"Af-"

"That was an order"

He admittedly snapped it out, giving both an equal glare of command. They both nodded as they took a couple steps back, standing a hairs length behind their Leader. Michael ignored them both for the time being once they were out of his line of sight, a slight tug on his lips indicated his true feelings for what they had done. 

"Now, where were we? You were insulting my intentions Senator Whele?"

* * *

Alex trudged up the stairs of the stratosphere, peeling his coat off and then his jacket. Shaking his blonde curls gently as water sprayed everywhere. It was rare that it rained in Vega, but when it did it was hurricane type rains. Torrential, heavy, soaking to the core rain. His feet squashed every time he took a step and it was an uncomfortable feeling but he had made it this far and he was not stopping now. 

He was soaking wet and freezing, there was no way he was walking back to the bunks in this weather. 

Opening the door to the room at the top with a single hand, he peered inside, peeking to see if he could simply spot any chances of anyone being in the room. Things had changed since Gabriel had come to stay and it had started coming down to it that if Michael wasn't in his room, Gabriel having no room of his own just yet in the stratosphere was in Michael's room. 

Except this time it appeared the room was empty. 

Still, he called out anyway, "Hello? Anyone in here? Michael? Other One?"

There was still some tension there although Michael was trying his hardest to rid of it ever so slowly. He got no answer and ventured inside. His boots making watery noises as he crossed the threshold, goosebumps raising on his skin as the cool night air with the tinge of freeze brought on by the unusual rain caught the skin on his back, involuntarily shivering as he went. 

"Nobody's home?"

He walked over the floor, kicking his boots off mid step, and came to a stop in front of what was used now as a closet. Before he had found it he almost believe that the Archangel seriously only wore the same shirt and pants all the time, let alone owned an entire wardrobe. Throwing the door open and peering inside as he slowly pulled his soaking uniform t-shirt over his head he sought out a replacement shirt to take. 

It helped that Michael stood like seven foot tall, give or take obviously, but that also made it so size was not so much an issue. 

"Mind if I borrow a shirt?"

He pulled a hoodie off a hanger and quickly pulled it over his head. 

"No? Thank's man!"

Turning on his heel he walked back across the room into the small side kitchenette on the right side, peering into the fridge for something he could munch on. He eyed the breads and cheeses, the fruits and vegetables, nothing was jumping out at him but he settled for an apple anyway. Standing back up he let his eyes wander across the room. Sighing heavily he slowly walked over to the large round bed in the center and straight up fell right down in the middle staring up at the ceiling. 

The rain pattered against the windows, steady and soft, it was a calming sound. 

_"Lannon? Hey Alex I gotta show you something! Where are you?"_

Leave it to Ethan to break through the calmness. But he was one of his best friends so he couldn't stay mad at him for too long. 

_"The nest of the hawks"_

There was static on the other end for a while,  _"I'll be there in five!"_

It was only three minutes, sometimes he wondered if Ethan had more ways to get around then he let him know of. Michael's door opened a moment later and Ethan ran in rather quicker then usual. 

"Its raining cats and dogs man!"

Alex raised an eyebrow but otherwise did not dignify that with a response. His friend leaned his gun against the wall as he kicked off his boots too, not wanting to track mud all over Michael's home, that way if they had to bolt they would not leave as big a noticeable trail (despite the missing hoodie they both mused silently) the dark haired soldier pulled something out of his side pocket and tossed it at his friend, crashing down on the Archangel's bed beside him. Alex set his apple down on his knee as he turned the trinket Ethan had thrown at him over in his hands. 

"Where'd you get one of these?"

"That, my friend, is need to know information"

He had only ever seen gaming devices in history books and pictures made after the Extermination War, never had he thought that he'd actually see one in person. Sgt Mack looked around the room slowly, looking to see if anything new had come to be in the room, and was surprisingly mildly disappointed when nothing new caught his attention. Their resident Archangel (or was it plural now?) was rather boring at times. 

"So...Where do you think they went?"

Alex had since leaned back into the pillows, they smelled like Michael, and had been munching on his apple once more. He thought it over and shrugged his shoulders in response. 

"Don't know but I would hate to be them if they got stuck out in that!"

"Me too!"

They were silent for a moment, comfortable among the Archangel's warm blankets. 

"You think he could be giving Other One a tour of the city?"

"Could be..You think he'll look like a wet dog because of his hair?"

"He could"

They both snorted at that thought.

******

"Those little beasties seemed to be quite enthralled with you"

Michael spared him a glance as they both landed on the catwalk of the Stratosphere. Gabriel returned his glance and smirked. 

"As I saw it, the children seemed more enthralled with you brother"

It was Michael's turn to smirk as Gabriel's expression twisted up in surprise, it was not often he got that on his brother and he would continue to cherish it when he was able to. The dark haired archangel moved on walking through the open doorway and into the room, towards the door on the other side. Gabriel followed at a pace half his, his eyes immediately drawn to the two on the bed, sprawled out across the mattress and sound asleep. 

"Umm"

"I know they are there, as I also know Alex took one of my shirts, do me a favor and pull that blanket over them, would you?"

Gabriel nodded silently, turning to look at his brothers back was he reached for something out of his line of sight then turned to look down at the two soldiers he allowed to sleep on his bed, bending down to pull the blanket up over the two without a word. Gears in his head were turning as thoughts rolled around in his head. 

There was something going on here, but it wasn't his place to bring it up, yet. 

* * *

 

Drills in the morning, drills in the afternoon, drills in the evening.

These were the days that the corps hated, when Michael was aggravated about something and took it out on them all with drills. All freaking day drills. Ethan spared a look over at Alex as they did relays, their gazes met and an inconspicuous nod was passed between them both. Gabriel was watching the two closely from the other side of the field. Either way there was nothing they could hope to do at this moment. 

"Have you heard from Noma?"

He shook his head as they were ordered into hand to hand pairs. Ethan fell into position easily as Alex flexed his fingers a moment. 

"Have you found your missing scotch?"

It was his friends turn to shake his head, ducking under his fist and swiping out with his own. 

"I think that they're disappearances might be linked"

Alex stood up all of a sudden, drawing attention to himself. But his eyes were for his friend, shock evident. 

"Are you kidding me! It was for sharing!"

Ethan looked around, taking in the eyes that had relocated in their direction, hissing out at his friend,  _"Alex!"_

The blonde haired young man followed his friends gaze around the arena before ducking back down into position, but they were already given away. 

"Mack, Lannon, center!"

Ethan elbowed Alex hard as they both shot up and made to jog in front of their commander. Michael glared down at them, not even bothering to look up at the sound of wings in the air as Gabriel made it to his brothers side. The two soldiers looked between the to archangels, at the same moment that the two archangels looked between the two soldiers before them. 

"Have either of you seen Banks?"

Once more they exchanged looks, how did they word this without drawing attention or getting either themselves in trouble or Noma in trouble? Michael cleared his throat, clearly waiting for an answer. Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest, he had a feeling that this was something he was going to want to hear. 

"Umm...That depends"

All eyes were on Ethan now, he looked around nervously, waiting momentarily for his friend at his side to cut in. He was welcome to at any time. 

"On what would that depend on?"

Alex looked away from his friend at his side to gaze up at the two archangels in front of them. 

"Well on the time of day of course, we saw her this morning, for example"

Michael sighed heavily, messaging his temple with his hand for a moment of silence,"But have either of you seen her recently?"

They exchanged looks again, "No"

Gabriel hummed from beside his brother, speaking for the first time since this entire thing had started. 

"You both realize you are horrid liars, don't you?"

They merely exchanged looks once more. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

"Happy Birthday man!"

Alex slid into the chair across the table they had been sitting in. Michael had ordered him to remain after everyone else had been dismissed (vaguely reminding him of being caught doing something during his classes as a child and being told to stay after for whatever punishment was coming his way) Ethan smiled at his greeting and sipped the mysterious drink Noma had placed in front of him as her gift, he grimaced at its taste. 

She smiled at his facial expression. 

"Isn't anything better than having to do extra laps during training, getting my butt handed to me during hand to hand combat training, and then finishing the day sitting in some run down underground bar with my two best friends to celebrate my birthday, you guys are the best!"

The greatest thing about Ethan, despite the goods he always seemed to procure, was his ability to see the best in every situation. 

Alex laughed and clapped his friend on the back, his face screwing up in disgust as he caught a whiff of whatever was in that cup and he shot a look in Noma's direction, she looked way too innocent over there, way too innocent. 

"Back at you man, back at you"

He didn't bother asking what it was he was drinking, he honestly did not want to know. It was better that way. 

Ethan took another sip and its affects was evident. 

"Ey Noma! I have a really good question! I really really really good and interesting question that will rock your world! Its a wonderful question that is go--"

"Macky, man, just ask your question man!"

He looked up at him for a long moment. 

"Do angels have birthdays?"

Noma was actually stumped on that one, she had never personally had a birthday. She was just, there, she remembered just existing.

"Not that I know of, why do you ask?"

"I have an idea! A really really really good idea! An idea your gonna love! Its an idea that's goi--"

Alex looked over at Noma, "What's in the cup?"

She smiled, "Its best you don't ask"

****

The senate had called an early meeting the next morning, Michael would have preferred to be anywhere then in a meeting. He nodded at one of the guards from his own Corp that had been stationed outside the Senate door. The boy nodded in return, the movement barely noticeable, his soldiers were trained well. 

"Archangel!"

He turned just as he made to open the door, startled at being addressed. The guard was looking over at him. 

"Happy Birthday!"

Before he could comment on the statement, the door was opened and he was encouraged inside. 

****

Gabriel was going through the movements with his own sword when he was interrupted in the form of one of his brothers soldiers. They had a brief moment of eye contact as the man made no move to stop his pace and the Archangel made no move to stop his training movements. 

A voice broke through the silence, "Happy Birthday"

His sword hit the floor in his surprise.

****

"Archangel, I was unaware that you had a Birthday"

Michael stared ahead at the senate, unable to think of something to say as response to that. He hadn't known he had a Birthday either. Looking around, the other members of the council were looking straight at him as if waiting for him to call their bluff or confirm the rumors they had heard. 

"Thank you, General Riesan, I had not thought much of it since the War"

Hadn't thought much of it was an understatement, he wondered if Gabriel knew anything of this turn of events. The General nodded in understanding turning towards the rest of the Senate as he made to speak once more. 

"While it is late notice, we were delighted to hear this bit from Sergeant Banks and Lannon, we wish you the best of days and hope you find something enjoyable to celebrate with."

Banks and Lannon, he should have known. His eyes narrowed minutely, "Thank you"

****

"So they've decided to tell everyone that today is our birthday?"

Michael nodded for what seemed like the thousandth time as the two Archangels slowly made their way to the bunks of the Corps, they had some questions to ask and answers they wanted to get in return. He pushed the large door open with a single hand, clearly not expecting what was on the other side. 

Both stopped dead in their tracks. 

Gathered around a cake (that no one would admit to the knowledge of how it got there) was Michael's Archangel Corps, each holding a candle in one hand. They all smiled as their Commanders walked through the door. Alex was shining with humor and amusement, Noma was not much better, Ethan looked a bit antsy around the surprising amount of alcohol as he kept shooting glances at Noma (something they were sure they'd hear of later). 

"Happy Birthday Sirs!"

The two exchanged looks briefly, walking further into the room, into the mass of clapping and laughing soldiers. 

Happy Birthday indeed.

* * *

 

Alex choked on his breath as the hand around his throat tightened. 

Noma screamed as more nails were driven into her wings. 

Ethan was unconscious on the floor a bit to the left of the angel pinned to the wall like some sort of trophy. 

Michael snarled, deep in his throat, as he twisted his dual swords around in his hands. Gabriel looked between his brother and the three they'd come after, his gaze returning to Michael's after a long moment. That was the same look he'd had before The Flood. Earth could not handle another Flood, and while he may not care about most of what was left of humanity, he did sort of kind of maybe a little hold a bit of interest for those three (the Corps specifically as he did not pick favorites) and would be almost maybe semi hurt if they were destroyed. 

And he knew that Michael would not be able to live with himself should he be the reason for their pain. 

"Azrael don't do anything foolish!"

The Archangel sneered at her elder brother, glaring as she tightened her grip. Alex gurgled under the pressure, his fingers straining as he tried to pull her hand away if not a little, only to get some air in his lungs. Michael hissed at the sound, his friend, the closest thing he had to a son, his face was beginning to turn from red to blue. 

"Why shan't I? With him dead everything would go back to the way it was!"

Noma screamed out as he whined and his eyes widened, his face paling considerably, when her finger dug into one of his collar bones breaking it with little more then a twitch. She pushed against the wall with her hands and feet, but she paused at the threatening look shot her way by Gabriel; not again. 

"If you harm him, you won't make it out of here alive Sister"

Michael refrained from turning to look as Gabriel spat out that threat, he had not thought that he actually cared for the boy but the world was full of surprises it seemed. 

"Look at this, you two fighting together, and for what? A useless Angel?"

Noma grimaced and pushed once more, but she couldn't budge.

"A soldier who lives in secret disgrace?"

Ethan mumbled as he turned painfully onto his side, his face contorting. 

"Or the  _chosen one_ who can't fight his own battles?"

Alex scratched at her hand, her wrist, trying for any sort of pressure points that might able him to get some air. Black dots were beginning to dance across his vision. Since when had Gabriel been so dark? 

"With him dead we can bring Father back? Surely he'd return for that! Surely you see that!"

The two elder archangels shook their heads, "It does not work like that Azrael"

She sneered, her grip tightening even more as if that was possible at this point. Alex's windpipe would be horribly bruised after all this. 

"How would you know! You've never tried it!"

Michael looked briefly up at Alex, signalling something that Alex was taking complete guesses on. He sat up straighter and twisted one of his swords around. 

"I can't allow you to do that either"

It always surprised him more then it probably should have the aim that his Brother had when throwing one of his swords like it was a knife. Alex lamely kicked up with his knees, catching the younger archangel in the face, her surprise evident as he fell from her grip and landed painfully on the floor hacking and coughing as he sucked in breath after breath. 

Michael's sword plowed right through her wing and nailed her to the wall behind her much like she had done to Noma. She screamed in either aggravation or agony, possibly both as she tried to free herself but Michael's sword was impaled into the wall for good. As she was restrained they two elder archangels rushed forward.

Gabriel was in front of Noma in an instant. 

"Stop! Stop struggling!"

But she didn't stop, her face red from her efforts, blood, sweat, and tears making her face glisten. A grimace shadowed her features as she tried to pull her wings free, blood glistening from the nail holes dripping down sleek feathers. A hand on her lower wing startled her into stillness, she had never known Gabriel to be that gentle to anyone (save Michael). 

"Noma, you need to calm down, I cannot get you free if you do not calm down"

She stared at him but didn't move another inch. He reached upwards, never breaking eye contact with the younger angel even as he pulled out at least a dozen nails from only her left wing. Honestly, secretly, he wasn't sure how much he actually liked the fact that she was able to keep it completely together (or as together as she was to begin with) as he pulled each and every nail from her wing. 

Michael was kneeling in front of Alex before you could blink, the blonde man startling when hands grabbed at his shoulders. Coughing and struggling as he made to move away, unsure at that precise moment who was touching him. The hands held him firmly to the ground, prohibiting him from moving any direction. 

"Alex! Alex calm down! It's just me!"

The voice made it through the fog that was his currant mental state. The voice he had grown to trust above all others. He looked up, his vision still dancing with the dark spots, Michael filled his vision though. 

"Take deep breaths."

He tried to exclaim that he was trying to but the only thing that came out was more sputtering and coughing. Michael shook his head slowly, taking one of the boys hands and placing it on his chest, Alex felt the rise and fall of every breath he took, the calm gentle up and down. He reached forward and grasped the Archangel's wrist with his free hand, Michael's other hand closing over top of his, in stability, in comfort (which one he wasn't really sure of).

"Mimic my breaths, match them"

They never broke eye contact, Alex staring into the Archangels dark blue eyes, and Michael staring into Alex's. Slowly but surely he was able to catch his breath. Coughing as it slowly trickled down his sore throat and into his exhausted lungs. But Michael was there, holding him steady, as he regained some semblance of a normal breathing pattern. Ethan choose that moment to wake up, stuttering and groaning as he twisted around onto his side, his arms automatically coming up to wrap around his undoubtedly bruised chest. A hand on he shoulder stopped him from curling in too tight. 

"Don't wanna hurt those ribs more then they already are, do ya?"

He snorted at the elder twins statement as he slowly turned onto his stomach, hissed at the movement, and began pushing himself up. Hands caught him when his arms inevitably gave out the first time before he could crash into the floor, it was still rather painful but he considered that it was probably the less of the two evils that could have happened. Noma was leaning rather heavily over his shoulder, back bleeding profusely in accordance to her injuries, but Gabriel was still able to stand with both soldiers clinging to his shoulders. 

Michael let the blondes hand go to slowly wrap an arm under his arm and around his back, to lift him from the ground. Alex grunted at the movement but continued to move up the wall until he was practically sagging into the Archangel at his side, always at his side. They limped across the room, meeting Gabriel with the others, in front of Azrael. She had been pretty much forgotten up until this point, stuck under Michael's sword. 

The two Archangel glared down at her until her snarls and hisses quieted down, her eyes wide as she finally realized her predicament. It didn't matter that Gabriel was slumped down with the solder and Noma grasping at his shoulders, nor that Michael was leaning down to one side as to not stretch the Chosen One's ribs, they were still a frightening pair to contend with. A hand shot out and grabbed the hilt of the sword, the tip slowly turning in her wing until it was pulled free with a single sharp tug, she screamed. 

"I should kill you. Have you on your knees to be at our mercy"

Alex was practically hanging from Michael's left side, painfully obvious that the Archangel was carrying most of their combined weight, if not all of it. But he still interceded, tapping the bicep wrapped around his chest. 

"...Let her go.."

They all looked at him in shock, his voice still scratchy and the grimace on his face giving indication that it was still rather unwise and very painful to speak at the moment. Michael shook his head, and for once Gabriel actually appeared to openly agree with him. 

"Alex she tried to kill you three, we can--"

Alex shook his head though, standing by his decision. 

"...I know....But killing her won't...Change anything....let her go"

The other two made sounds of agreement from where they hung over Gabriel.

Reluctantly, very very reluctantly (they had disappeared in the few hours to follow after they returned with their passengers to the Stratosphere, and what they had done during that time was something that no one bothered to bring up nor question), and sheathed his sword as best he could. Azrael was staring at them all in complete utter shock, obviously not expecting this particular change in events. She hadn't known any one, save Gabriel at some point, to have such a sway over Michael like this boy clearly had. A wing as sharp as daggers appeared under her chin, her breath caught in her throat. 

Gabriel glared down at her, if looks could kill, and she dared not move an inch, for while she knew that the feathers gently rubbing across Noma's shoulders were soft and light, the ones angled under her chin were not. 

"Remember this Azrael, remember their mercy for you, it will not last forever, and there will be no second chance"

He urged his wing closer, a sharp edge cutting her chin and drawing a spot of blood, "And remember this warning, _we_ are not so kind"

She swallowed hard and nodded her head carefully, watching with wide eyes as he adjusted his grip on the two he held upright and swooped up into the sky. Michael twisted the boy around into his chest, feeling every breath that rattled his chest as he took it, and glared at his sister one last time before making his leave, following his twin across the sky and back towards the city of Vega. 

Three hours later found all five of them in the top of the Stratosphere, Michael as topless as he ever was at the end of the day, and Gabriel shoe-less. It was an odd sight to see as most thought that the resident (now two) Archangel('s) were always on alert and war ready at a moments notice. Noma was stretched out on her stomach on Michael's bed, many white bandages contrasting with the skin on her back, sound asleep after a long two and a half hours of cleaning and disinfecting the injuries obtained to her wings. 

Alex was curled up next to Ethan in the opposite corner nearest the large open windows, his breathing still scratchy but not as bad as it had been, dark bruises lining his neck from where she had held him pressed up against the wall, a glass of water next to his head, the fifth in the hour (he'd been given strict instructions that if and when his throat began to hurt or burn to drink a cup, he had two archangels who made sure he actually did as he was told). Ethan was sleeping soundly next to his best friend, an arm crossed over his eyes, stretched out making an apt impersonation of a cat, a soft wing would brush gently against his side every twenty or so minutes in case of any possible concussion he might have suffered. He'd twist away from the feathery appendage and wake if only for a few moments until the tingly feeling left behind dissipated and he fell back to sleep, only to repeat the process another twenty or so minutes later. 

Michael and Gabriel were seated side by side at the end of his bed, one of Noma's feet hanging over one of their shoulders. For a long time they sat in silence, nothing but the steady soft breathing of their friends (and dare they say family) filling the room. Gabriel rubbed gently at Noma's foot with a finger on occasion, smirking when she'd twitch or kick out softly, he'd stopped for a long moment when Michael had glared at him 'Do not Wake her up'. 

It had taken them a long time to get it through the heads of the other Corp members that under no circumstances were they to go after Azrael; they had been decidedly unhappy at the attack on three of their own.

"You know, Brother, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about"

Michael looked over at him from over Noma's foot, she was still and finally asleep, he was not moving it despite it being, you know, a foot in his face. 

"I've been, observing the Corps, and you..."

Michael seemed to know where he was going with this, nodding for him to continue with his thoughts and comments. 

"And well, I can't help but notice that whatever is between you and them is not the standard Commander/Troops relationship, you know?"

Ethan muttered in his sleep, and they both twisted around to look at him, just to be safe, Gabriel reached a wing out to brush against his side gently, Michael watching with his ever silent observant gaze. 

"I could say the same for you brother, for someone who had wanted nothing more than to destroy Humanity, you seem to be growing quite attached to these two"

Gabriel snorted, he'd never admit it, but it was true. 

"And your not? I see the way you watch them during training. How you always interfere when they are reprimanded for doing something stupid (cue a comment made from Alex to Ethan after one of those specified escapades that had been so amusing it was engraved in their memory 'If it's stupid but it works, then it isn't stupid')"

It was Michael's turn to snort, but he made no move to disagree, his eyes roaming over the two in the corner. Alex was Alex, innocent but strong willed. Brave and stupid, but loyal and trusting. And Ethan, well Ethan was Ethan. They made sense as friends, their two personality's evened the other out. And Noma evened both of them out herself; they were the perfect trio.

"Especially these three, Michael, I don't know if you noticed but to most of them,  _especially_ these three, you are the closest thing that they have to having someone. They are orphans, you are the closest thing they have to, to, to a family I guess you could say."

The other archangel nodded, moving slightly to adjust Noma's foot on his shoulder into a position that was more comfortable for both of them. 

"I know, and I could say it is the same for you as well, although they would most likely deny it being true, Alex and Ethan are particularly fond of you, and I thought Noma was left unsaid but if I must..."

As if to agree to his statement, the aforementioned Sergeant Mack tugged lightly at the wing when it moved to wake him once more. Michael looked pointedly down at the movement and Gabriel chuckled under his breath, leaning his head back against the bed behind him, flicking his wing back in retaliation. 

"I guess you'd be right brother"

It was another voice that responded before Michael had a chance to, startling them out of their conversation. 

"We're all a bunch of misfits, its been agreed on, can we please get some silence in here?"

They both turned to look over at the Chosen One, his eyes peeking out at them from where he was curled around the pillow he had pilfered from Michael's bed. The two archangels exchanged quick looks. 

"Get some water,"

"And go back to bed."

He admittedly groaned as he pushed himself up to his feet, kicked Ethan in the side as he stepped over him cause, hey, if he had to get up then so did his friend, and slowly stumbled his way to the adjoining kitchen to get his ordered cup of water. Ethan grunted and threw one of the many throw pillows at the back of the blondes head. It hit its mark but the boy waited until he came back out with his cup to chuck the pillow back at his friend.

Gabriel hummed, but didn't move from is reclined position, "Alex"

"I'm going, I'm going"

He was curled back around Michael's pillow a moment later, his face burrowed into the soft fabric. Ethan settled down in the same position he'd been in all night, and Noma hadn't moved an inch as of yet and they guessed she wasn't going to for a while yet. Michael looked around at everyone in his room, not believing that they were all here together. 

Gabriel was right, as always. As was Alex. 

He leaned his head back much like his brother and found himself looking up at the ceiling for a moment, listening to the silence in the room. To the calm breaths from his friends and his brother as they all succumbed to slumber, listening to his family he guessed. 

"We are a bunch of misfits aren't we?"

"Yes, and that's what makes it perfect"

He smiled at Gabriel's statement. 

Perfect indeed.

 

 


End file.
